Lost
by lillchattabox99
Summary: Sam and Dean have gone hunting in the Colorado wilderness, leaving Megan alone. She insists that she will be fine but when the brothers return, she is gone. It is best that you have been reading the stories Just Peachy and Megan's Revenge first. Thanx!
1. Chapter 1

**It would be best if you had already red "Just Peachy" and Megan's Revenge before you read this story. It will help you understand a few things (like Megan's fear of open windows! lol) Hope you enjoy!**

Lost

Megan's eyes snapped open as the alarm on her phone went off. She rolled over and tried to ignore the annoying buzz that kept repeating its self over and over and over…

She finally summoned the will power to pull herself out of bed. She new that Sam and Dean weren't there in that small and cramped motel room. They had told her the previous night that they were heading out early into the dark Colorado woods the next morning to see if they could find any more fresh tracks, left by the beast that they were currently hunting. None of them knew exactly what this thing was, and the boys were determined to find out before it killed another one of the towns people. Megan had opted to stay behind that morning because she never liked early starts, or hiking. That was a strictly Sam-and-Dean job only.

Megan had a quick shower and then made her self what she liked to call make-shift scrambled eggs. She called them this because she had no idea about how to actually make scrambled eggs, and the end product always tasted like absolute crap. The night before, Dean had instructed her not to leave the little motel room until he and Sam got back. Megan was not one for following rules, but she appreciated Dean's concern. Besides, it was too damned cold to be going outside anyway. Megan finished her breakfast and then slumped down onto the small and lumpy couch. She flicked on the T.V and tried to find something good to watch. But of coarse day time T.V was as about as good as her make-shift scrambled eggs, and she soon got bored watching the boring crap on T.V that basically only talked about the County's financial state and some other boring stuff that she had failed to even try to listen to.

The hours ticked by and Megan had only really found entertainment by staring at the numerous cracks and lines that were scraped across the ceiling. "_I wonder if hiking in a wet, dark and dank forest while tracking down a large beast that could potentially kill you, is more interesting than this." _Megan thought to herself. Little did she know, that hiking in a wet, dark and dank forest while hunting down a large beast that could potentially kill you, was a hell of a lot more interesting than staring aimlessly at cracks in the ceiling. Well dah

Yes I know that it is really short but tell me what you think. Also I you would like to suggest some ideas that I could use to continue the story please tell me. thanx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one, this is the second part to Lost. Hope you enjoy it. Special thanks go out to dean's baby22 for giving me some ideas for the second chapter. Enjoy!

Lost Part Two

Sam crouched in the wet and sloppy mud as he stared down at the fresh tracks that were clearly imprinted in the mud. Dean stood behind him, looking over his shoulder, trying to make sense of how big the damn tracks were.

"Well, now we know that this is one BIG damn freaky assed son-of-a-bitch" Dean remarked as he studied the tracks closely. Sam just snorted at his brother's use of wording to describe the tracks size.

"What I don't get" Sam said,

"Is if this thing is so damn big, wouldn't it have left quite a large and very eye catching trail of destruction whenever it decided to go a-walking?"

Dean considered Sam's statement as he scanned the forest for any tell-tale signs that a big…well…thing, had come through that part of the forest. A strange marking on a tree caught his eye. He stared at the large scrape mark in the bark of an old oak tree for a minute before replying

"I don't know Sammy, maybe big foot over here doesn't walk along the ground."

Dean paused for a moment and studied the other trees surrounding the oak, all of the while ignoring Sam's questioning look. All of them had large claw marks scraped along their trunks.

"Maybe he climbs"

"That is insane Dean" Sam argued as they continued to push their way through the woods.

"Dude, with the lives that we live, every thing is insane" Dean replied as he carelessly allowed a branch fly back into Sam's face.

"Oh yeah, watch that branch by the way Sammy."

"If our monster had been leaping from tree to tree instead of walking along the ground, shouldn't we have quite a few knocked down and uprooted trees by now?" Sam said as he pulled twigs and leaves from out of his long bangs. Dean didn't reply as he stopped suddenly. They had been following the marks on the trees for a while now to see if they could track the beast back to its lair. He had only then realized where exactly the trail was leading them.

"Sam, isn't this the direction that we came from _after _we left the motel room?" Dean asked quietly as the pit in his stomach filled with the cold feeling of doom. Sam stopped and thought for a minute, until he realized what Dean was getting at.

"Oh My God" Sam said quietly as he realized that if the beast was heading in the direction of the motel, then it was heading towards their motel room, where Megan was staying…alone.

"Shit!" Dean yelled as he broke into a run toward the motel. If they didn't get to Megan in time to protect her from the beast, then soon there would be no Megan to protect.

Megan backed into the corner of the room as far as she could get. The beast growled at her, baring dozens of razor sharp teeth. The creature much resembled a wild dog, apart from its red eyes, huge razor like fangs, and legs that seemed to be made especially for climbing. Two large horns, a lot like a rams horns, extended from its brow and the things long tail was bushy and strong. To put it bluntly, this thing was butt ugly.

The dog like creature continued to edge her into the corner. She had no way of protecting herself. Her hunting knife lay abandoned on the table by the door.

"_Damn it_" she thought, "_I shouldn't have left the window open_"

Megan hadn't been given any warning before the beast had broken into the room. She had simply been sitting on the small, lumpy couch staring at the television (which she had eventually decided to try to watch) and the all of a sudden she was flung from the chair and backed up into the corner. She was beginning to think that maybe she was just a bad luck charm when a cold voice interrupted her frantic thoughts.

"You know, in a situation like this, a knife would be rather handy"

Megan stared up at the young man standing before her, stroking the monster's thick fur. He had piercing amber eyes that resembled the eyes of an eagle, and long black hair that trailed down his back. He carried a long dagger that was tied at his belt, and his clothes were ripped and in some places even shredded. Above his right eye, a long scar curved down the side of his face. Megan shivered as she stared at it. The scar was ugly and puckered, makings the man's eye seem to pop out a bit. He spoke to her again, this time in a mocking tone.

"Windows are dangerous things, you could fall out of them, get a finger caught in them…or have things come through them."

He grinned as Megan pushed herself further into the corner. The beast growled hungrily as it licked its lips and dribbled saliva onto the floor. It moved closer and closer until its horrible face was only inches from hers. Megan held her breath, waiting for it to attack and rip her throat out. And then she noticed the gun. It sat about three feet away from her. She eyed it and then turned her attention back to the monster and the man. If only she could reach that gun…

As quick as a flash her reached her arm out and grabbed at the gun. She screamed in pain as she felt the monsters jaws clamp around her arm. She felt its teeth sink deep into her skin and then felt the bone in her arm shatter as the teeth pierced it. She fought back tears of agony and shock. Her eyes darted towards the man. He was laughing at her.

"I was waiting for you to do that" he hissed as he ordered the dog to let go of her arm. Hot blood streamed from the deep holes in her skin as her arm fell limply to the floor. A burst of agony ripped through her arm as it hit the floor. She shook with fear and shock as the man eyed her wounds. A horrible smile spread across his lips.

"Im very sorry about this" he said. With a snap of his fingers, the beast leaped at her and smacked her in the head with its heavy horns. Complete darkness surrounded her as Megan fell limp, blood gushing from the wound in her head.

Sam and Dean tore down the slope, toward the motel. The scratches on the tree were leading straight toward the little motel room where Megan was staying. Dean ran faster and faster, the pit in his stomach becoming even fuller of dread and worry with every step that took him closer to the room. Finally they both reached it.

"NO" Dean yelled as he saw the door hanging from one hinge.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Sam kicked the door frame as he saw what was left of the room. The carpet was ripped and shredded, the small couch over turned, the table completely demolished. And there in the corner of the room, was a puddle of fresh blood.

"Megan" Dean said quietly to himself as he looked at the blood.

"DAMN IT" Sam yelled as he kicked the remains of the table. Both brothers sat on what was left of their two beds in silence, both of them fuming over how stupid they were to have left her behind.

"Well, there's only one thing for it" Dean said with a forced half smile. Sam looked at his brother with frustrated eyes,

"_How could he be smiling at a time like this?_"

"Pack your bags Sammy, we're doing hunting."


End file.
